1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image playback apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium for playing back of moving image data recorded on a recording device.
2. Related Art
As a known art in the medical field, an endoscope system is used for examining internal portions of a subject. The endoscope system typically inserts a flexible insertion unit having a thin and long shape into a subject such as a patient, emits illumination light from a distal end of the insertion unit, and receives reflected light of the illumination light, on an imaging unit of the distal end of the insertion unit, thereby sequentially capturing an in-vivo image. A plurality of sequential in-vivo images captured in this manner undergoes predetermined image processing on a processing device and thereafter, is displayed on a display of the endoscope system substantially in real time, as a video image in a moving image format. A physician, or the like, performs examination while observing internal biological portions through the video image displayed on the display.
In recent years, there is proposed a technique capable of also generating still image data of a desired site while recording a captured biological image in a moving image format during endoscopic examination (for example, refer to JP 2012-45419 A). In this technique, when a release button provided on an operating unit of an endoscope is pressed, a processing device generates still image data corresponding to a timing of pressing the release button, and records the generated still image data in association with moving image data.